This grant is to provide various degrees of partial or core support for a variety of projects related to the cochleo-vestibular system in animals and humans. Specific research topics include the distribution of fibers and the fine structural characteristics of the vestibular nerve and nuclei; various aspects of the auditory evoked response in humans and the histologic changes occurring in the human inner ear in response to disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Naunton, R.F. and Zerlin, S.: Human whole-nerve response to clicks of various frequency. Audiology 15: 1-10, 1976. Naunton, R.F. and Zerlin, S.: Basic and some diagnostic implications of electrocochleography. Laryngoscope 86: 475-482, 1976.